CW CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS FANFICTION:
by JediBender12
Summary: What has been buildup since 2014 of the show now has come Flash and his Friends must prepare for a Crisis that could Change everything in the Multiverse but along the way Death itself finds its way to the infinite universes and now The League must defend Earth 38 or it too will be gone from existence.
1. Chapter 1

_(Note summary). CW Crisis On Infinte Earths Event FanFiction Part 1_ _Ever since 2014 Barry has Known that one day in 2024 he would vanish in a Crisis but after Losing His Daughter Nora due to altering Time now the date has changed to Dec 10 2019. For the past 2 months Barry has been getting his live affairs in order while still being the Flash however today is the day. Crisis has begun. _

_Note: I'll be adding some characters and Earths we ether didnt get to see or tweaking the cameos we did see and Part 3 will be more dramatic and sad _

_Chapter 1 :_ _The Crisis Has Begun. _

_( __Opening in a continuous Black Void ) _

_The Monitor VO: In the beginning there was only one a single Black Infinitude. (Explosion) until it found release, filling it with life With the Multiverse. _ _Every existence multiplied by Possibility , and spread out before Space and Time. And infinite measure Civilizations rose and fall but then rose again across realities grasping expanse, Life a precious gift persevering in every obstacle until finally the Age of Heroes was Born. _ _(A montage of past and present DC Hero's zoom on the screen ending with Flash, Green Arrow, Supegirl, Batwoman, The Legends, and Black Lighting )_

_Chaos the constant enemy of life Kept at bay by champions from across the Multiverse joining forces to fight on behalf of all creation finding each other just in time _ _because now the entire Multiverse is about to be attacked by a malevolent force at work driven by a singular goal the destruction of all there is _

_*Earth- 97 Gotham City _

_cut- to a chase in Gotham City, the sky is Crimson Red a roofless Batmobile and a Bike with a Red symbol are about to make a daring jump but before they can make the leap we see a red streak engulfs and erases both vehicles…. _

_Earth- 9 San Francisco. _ _( We see the Titans and Jason Todd try to capture Mad Mod at a bank when the Streak evaporates the blue Criminal) _ _Nightwing: What's going on where did that thing come from? __Starfire: I don't know but it's coming to us next. _

_Raven: EVERYONE HANG ON!. _

_Fade Away -Their gone in the blink of In eye _

_Earth -X. _ _(The Ray is flying out when he sees his lover Leo trying to help excavate the citizens of their HQ. ) _ _Ray: Leo there's no time left we have to leave NOW! _ _Leo: Babe it's too late for me and I realize it's far too late for the Earth I'm sorry but you have to go on without me (pulls out a portal device by Cisco) _ _Ray: no please I can't leave without you by my side- _ _(Leo gives Ray one last kiss before pushing him into a portal Earth X is gone). _

_Earth- 213 Jump City. _

_Ext- Titans Tower. The Teen Titans are sleeping when their woken up by Robin shouting" TITANS IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD QUICK GRAB ALL OF THE HAIR GEL YOU CAN CARRY!" (Their world is gone is erased). _

_Monitor: the Crisis is upon us. *Cut-to the Titles _

_CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS _

_Argo City. _

_Clark and Lois are spending time with their son Jonathan. Lois looks down at her baby reminiscing on how she thought this moment in her life would never come being married to Superman and have his child _

_Clark: Honey you ok? _

_Lois: Yes I'm just pinning on how adorable our little baby looks when he's sleeping (laughs) it almost makes me think of you when you super snore at night. _

_Clark: (Chuckles) If i snored I'm pretty sure I notice besides you have been staying up too long with those articles. _

_Lois: Smallville (she said in her sarcastic tone) are you saying I'm imagining that because , if so then your getting cold showers until we get home. _

_Clark: Ok Ok Dear (he said back in his own sarcastic tone) _

_However Before this could go anywhere the planet was shaking and Argos population were screaming for their life's as a Red Streak of Waves was coming for them all Clark and Lois went out in the crowd to see these Waves for themselves in shock and horror citizens were erased in secs even children had no luck of escaping this catastrophe _

_-The super family had to find a way off Argo but there was no transportation left they had been disintegrated in the Waves attack time was running out for the planet it had felt like krypton all over again in Clark's mind, only now with his own family however by Ral Luck Kara's mother Aulra found them. __Aulra: Kal, Lois Thank goodness your both ok. _ _Lois: are there any pods left maybe we can send Jonathan to Earth _ _Aulra: I'm so sorry (in an emotional tone) but all of the ships and pods are gone there's nothing left here but us all we can do now is pray for a miracle but I want you both to know I'm proud of you the House of El couldn't have endured without someone to carry our name Kal your Parents would be proud just like how I was with Kara-_

__Then as the Waves came close to engulfing the whole Planet along with the last 4 people a white light grabbed The Kent's before Argo was gone from existence… _

_Earth-38 (Ext) The DEO _

_Brainy: Kara, Major Denver's Argo City… it's gone _ _Kara: What do you mean Gone how can it be gone?! What about Kal,Lois or My Mother they have to still be there _ _Brainy: our scanners are indicating it's very placemat has been extinguished no live Signs visible, Communications are completely dead I'm… I'm so sorry Kara. _ _Kara drops down to her knees as if they had been broken, her face covered in tears, she felt like her soul has been taken away everyone Kal,Lois, her mom, they're all gone vanished with no earthly explanation but what is hurting her even more is She couldn't save or help them in any way. _ _Alex dropped to Kara holding her sister as tight and warmly as she could They had only now rekindled their relationship as sisters due to Alex making it known to Lina, Kara's identity couldn't be trusted to her because of their fear of letting Lina in as a 3rd sister. _ _But it is now more than ever Alex needed to be there for her cuz she has just lost everyone and everything in the blink of an eye _

_Alex: Kara listen to me we're going to find out what caused this but you need to be strong right now I know I can't imagine how much pain your in but don't give up hope please be strong for not just me but Your Family. Brainy what's the status on that attack Wave? _ _Brainy: I'm currently calculating the Waves trajectory while also… oh dear (his tone suddenly changed into fear)_

_Alex: What!? Where is it hitting next? _ _Brainy: Here. It's coming straight for Earth in approximately 3 hours... _

_(this troubled news shocked Major Denver's and everyone in the DEO some looked scared while others didn't know how to feel at all but it was enough to break Kara out of her morning)_

_Supergirl: Then we have to defend and to get Everyone off this planet right now- _ _(Out of nowhere there was a white flash of light so bright it blinded almost everyone and there stood a woman with short brown hair and green eyes in a Blue Leotard with grey on it _ _to the agents this person almost looked like an Angel however Alex and Supergirl took a Battle stance Major Denver's pointed her Gun while Kara was ready to blast this person away with her hear vision) _

_Denver's: WHO ARE YOU! Did you have something to do with what happened to Argo City? _ _Harbinger: I am called the Harbinger and I'm here to help you because a Crisis has begun you are needed _ _(this jagged Kara's memory from the ElseWorlds that happened last year in 2018 when Earth-90 Flash told her, Team Arrow, and Flash that a Crisis was coming) _ _Supergirl: So I assume your working for the Monitor. _ _Harbinger: yes. I am in fact he sent me here for a reason but before I explain there is something I most do... _ _(she disappeared and reappeared with a group of individuals all in costumes only a few were recognized by Supergirl and Alex That being Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, Sara Lance, Kate Kane, J'onn Jonzz, and Superman) _ _Kara: Kal! Thank Ral your alive I thought you were gone with Argo (tears of joy began streaming down her face from hugging her cousin and his wife ) _ _Clark: we're ok Kara thankfully Harbinger was able to get the 3 of us off Argo before it was erased but your mother is… gone along with everyone else but rest assured we're going to fix this somehow. (She shook her head In agreement while also pushing aside her pain ) _ _Kara: Oliver ,Ray, Kate, J'onn it's good to see you guys (she hugged all of them at once) _ _Kate: you too Kara. Sooo this is Earth 38 hmm thought it be more different but hey guess I'm getting used to the dark too much. (She said that last part to herself knowing Kara and Clark can hear her) _ _J'onn: I'm glad I can be here for you at this desperate time believe me it hurts knowing you had to go with the same thing I did when my family and people were lost but all that matters is me Being here to for both of my daughters. _

_Kara: Thank you J'onn that means a lot. Ollie who is that girl behind you she kinda looks like felicity_ _Oliver: well this is my daughter (everyone's jaws dropped like Cartoon Characters in a droopy or looney tunes) _ _J'onn: I wasn't aware you had one._ _Mia: well that's because I'm from the future and somehow got transported back into the past with my brother. _ _(Now Everyone really were crazy in fact this was so shocking it made some random agent spit out his soda through his nose and another agent passed out )._ _Sara: Oooook let's congratulate Oilie later on finally have future kids and get to the situation at hand shall we. _

_Harbinger: Agreed we have much to discuss all of you follow me there is no time to waste. The Monitor and I have gathered you here on Earth 38 to make a stand. these Anti Matter Waves are spreading at an alarming rate Time is of the essence.. _ _Oliver: Right so we're going to need a bigger team if we hope to succeed where is Barry and John? _

_Harbinger: their both doing reconnaissance work with 2 people who naturally agreed to help us believe me Oliver you're going to need all of the help you can get for what's coming. If you're excuse me I have to get back (she then left the team to their own devices) _

_-The rest of the team now had to think about what course of action to take against not only the Anti- Matter Waves but also something even more dangerous. _ _Superman: so what's the plan here? _ _Oliver: well our first priority is to get everyone out and far away as possible but we're going to need some ships and a wormhole Alex do you think you can help evacuate the planet? _ _Alex: Yes of course but it's not gonna be easy to get 7 billion people off world in 2 hours I can supply the ships but no more than that. _ _Supergirl: What About Lena she could help us find a way to transport all of the population onto Earth- 1 if there's enough room and if she'll agree to it _ _Oliver: there should be but we're worry about it later now Brainy you and Ray try to see if there's a way of keeping an eye on the Waves because we need to know just how much time we have._

_Jonn: I'll go with Alex to help evacuate the people and aliens who live here we can't leave them behind. _ _Sara: what about us Oilie if their going to help get people off the planet then I assume we're going to take on the bigger threat at hand. _ _Oliver: Yes Sara we need to buy Alex and her team as much time as we can which requires a ground and air team. Me, Sara , Mia, Kate ,Barry, John, and Ray will be the ground team along with Agents from the DEO while Kara and Clark will be our air Support. This Plan needs to work we can not let anything get past us whatever means necessary… _

_-The Whole Team Shock their heads in unison. But suddenly the earth started shaking like a Giant was stumping then a Tower came right out of the Ground outside the DEO. Everyone ran out thinking this was the big threat. _

_Kate: so shot in the dart here can I assume That is the big planet killer?. _ _Superman: Could Be let's go wreck it. _ _However out of nowhere Barry, John, the Ray, and Mick appeared stopping them in their tracks _

_Barry: Nonono stop that's not a threat it's a quantum tower The Monitor put it here and on many earths to protect em. _ _The Ray: It emanates an energy output using the engine to keep any or all Anti- Matter from turning the earth's positive energy into a cloud of empty space essentially keeping it from going extinct. _ _John and the others looked confused as they both were speaking so fast none of them heard what they had just said. _ _Mick: basically what Zippy and Goldy are trying to say is as long as that tower is running nothing can keep this pile of dirt from turning into dust so we've just bought ourselves extra time. _ _Everyone signed in relief knowing Earth 38 is safe for the moment but this wasn't something to take for granted because Barry would later go to state these Towers act like a force field on the outside no Anti Matter could get in but the inside was vulnerable if anything stopped that Tower from running or it was destroyed then the Earth is doomed. _

_Later outside Oliver and Barry are talking to each other on the plan but also catching up. _ _Barry: I won't lie Oliver I miss my daughter very much after everything that happened even when she lied to me and was taken advantage of by my worst enemy. But hey at least now you have a chance with yours _

_Oliver: I understand your pain Barry more than anyoneI'm sorry there was nothing I could've done to help but also for not getting to meet her Truth be told Mia being here is hard for me because she won't get to grow up with a dad _ _Barry: wait what do you mean I'm supposed to vanish and give my life for this Crisis why are you saying Mia won't grow up with you? _ _Oliver: no no no that can't be right, he told me…. HEY WHEREVER WE NEED TALK NOW. THIS WASN'T THE DEAL! _ _Barry: Oliver who are you talking to? (He notices Oliver has left not knowing where he went). _

_Oliver is transported to the place in space he has been secretly been communicating with The Monitor for the past year._ _The Monitor: Mr Queen what is on your mind surely it must've been important for you to summon me. _ _Oliver: What The Hell did you do!? we had a deal last year I agreed to take Barry and Kara's place because they are still needed. _ _The Monitor: you are mistaken Mr Queen the deal we had agreed to was for the ElseWorlds but I said nothing about sparing Young Mr Allen & Ms Denver's in this Crisis as they both still have a part to play in order to help win this fight As do you Oliver. _ _Oilver: tell me what my part in this fight is because if I'm to succeed then I must know. _ _The Monitor: knowing your destiny in this fight would be a great loss for you not to know when the time is right. Until then I now depart as your world still needs watching. _ _(Then Oilver was Returned to the DEO) _

_-Meanwhile We catch up with Alex and Lena. _

_Lena: Well everything looks like it's all holding together based on the specs of the design and Calculations are running accordingly great job Partner it looks like we're able to get all of Earth's population off in time assuming your friends can keep that tower you told me about standing. _ _Alex: They will I have faith in them but just Incase, thank you for your help in all of this… _ _Lena: don't get all emotional like a CW drama. I'm only doing this for the Earth not you or Kara , however unlike my brother just because both of you kept something from me doesn't mean I want revenge. Ok let's leave it at that and move on with our life's literary _ _Alex:Right so there is one more thing we're gonna need help with. _

_(-ext inside the Tower all the ground hero's with a handful of DEO agents are waiting for the Danger we see a barricade no higher than 8 feet tall with Snipers,And Gunners) _ _Batwoman: This plan of yours better work Oliver cuz we're shit out of luck if it doesn't. I still don't trust Harbinger or Monitor there's something both are not telling us… _ _John: take it easy Kate. my wife may be keeping information this team but I still trust her. Plus we have all the support we need both from ground and air level _ _Mia: You're not wrong there uncle John but we should keep our guards up... Dad always said "never underestimate your opponents even when you have the High Ground" _ _GA: Where did you hear me say that Mia… _ _Mia: William. _

_Atom: Guys we have company coming readings are going off the chart I think this is our big Bad's pets. _ _Sara: Well then last introduce ourselves (gets out her signature Bo-Staff) _ _Mick: Oh we're give em one hell of an introduction (readys his flamethrower) _ _Oliver: Ok then everyone get Ready (pulls out an arrow) _

_-Incomes an army of Shadow Demons like something out of Harry Potter _ _The Demons are swarming all around the tower everything blacked out like a Solar Eclipse. The Air team are struggling to hit them their punches passing right through them but no matter how many go down more keep appearing _ _The Ray: these things aren't like anything I've ever faced it's like their not even here. _ _Superman: I know it feels like we're hitting the air here we need to try beam attacks if we wanna keep em back for long._ _(So Ray,Superman, and Supergirl combine their beams together into one big epic Blue and Gold beam erasing them with more ease) _ _Kara: Oliver we've figured out how to hurt them but it's going to require us to use more power, How's things going below. _ _Green Arrow: They could be better. _ _-The situation on the ground level is getting more difficult for our hero's the Shadow demons are proving challenging Taking out DEO agents like nothing Bullets and Rockets pass without doing one lick of damage while Oliver and Mias Trick arrows seem to be hurting the creatures. _ _Mia: Were pushing a few of them back. _ _Barry: Yea my speed Punches seem to be doing the trick as well (pun not intended) _

_Atom: Ditto Here. Palmer Tech for the win..._

_Mick: FRY YOU BASTARDS FRY HAHAHA (Flames engulfing the demons to a big crisp). _ _Sara: when we get out of this remind me to Thank John Constantine for giving my Staff some good ol Magic enhancement. _ _(White Canary using all of her fighting experience to beat the crap out of these things) _ _Batwoman: how many of these damn things are there I didn't bring a Tricked out or magic batarang in my utility belt. (Kate holding her own well but there's only so much Martial arts can do she actually punched a weak spot of the creatures causing em to evaporate ) _ _John: what she said son of bitch what on earth are these things made of it (John was the only one who couldn't do much other then shot sure unlike the DEO Agents he could take down a demon or two but with this many coming at them he might as well have been firing arrows) _

_-All of sudden something happened every shadow demon stopped attacking the ground team and went straight for the tower overwhelming the Air Support till one of them Stabbed Ray in his shoulder causing him to fall into the clement floor below. _

_Kara: GUYS! Ray is down he needs medical attention or else he'll bleed out. _ _Atom: me and Mick got him we're taking him back to the Waverider _

_Mick: Hey Leonard prep the Med bay and get us out of here now! _ _Leonard AI: like you even had to ask_ _(the 3 then transport out and back on the waverider safe abroad Mick gets them away from all the carnage. )_ _-But something even worse happens without Ray there with Kara and Clark the Shadow Demons overwhelm and incapacitate the two hero's out of the sky to then attacking and destroying the Towers power thus the forcefield is no more. Now the Anti Matter is coming… the last remaining hero's stand their ground hoping to stall for as long as they have Left _

_Barry: Guys we're running out of time here if we're gonna do something I'm all ears. _ _Oliver: Alex how much more people are left we can't do more anymore here. _

_Alex: we've only gotten 2 Billion off world and into Earth 1. _ _Oliver: Just Hang- _ _(The Monitor appears out of nowhere) _

_Monitor: Oliver it is time you and your team must leave now to fight another day. _

_Green Arrow: Has the planet been evacuated yet? _

_Monitor: not Entirely _

_Oliver: Then it's not Time! -He then shoots a special arrow at the Monitor causing him to actually go down he then decides this is the moment he was told but rather then do it alone he decides to go down with his friends. _

_Barry: well looks like this is it old friend but I'm happy to be fighting by your side like you always did for me. _ _Sara: Ollie if I have to die again then I'm happy it's with you and going out this time like a fighter should. _ _John: Oliver you and me started this 8 years ago we went through so much together and now I'm happy to die alongside you my brother I love you man _ _Mia: Dad I'm not leaving you not again if we die then so be it we did it together this time. _ _Batwoman: Look I haven't known you that long Oliver but I won't lie you're a good man and a great hero one that I'm honored to stand next too but don't expect a hug. _ _Green Arrow: Thank you all of you let's go out with a bang shall we? _ _(And then in a last effort all 6 hero's stood back to back in a circle taking down demon after demon all United under a cause to protect each person left on the planet knowing they would meet their fates Lighting,Arrows,punch's, Gunfire, all echoed across the building they were now fighting on so loud the gods themselves could hear) _

_-But then The Monitor regained himself and had no other choice but to transport all 7 hero's except Oliver who he couldn't save for a reason he didn't understood and just like that they were all gone Arrow was left alone having seen this he realized that it has to be him and only him who has to do this_ _so with only 1 arrow left this being his quantum arrow that was made by Ray Palmer and his wife Felicity it was essentially like a small scale bomb thankfully he was far away from civilians to not worry about the blast radius _ _however now the Shadow Demons came in full knocking the arrow and bow away forcing him to have to fight with his bare hands each attack leaving him wide open to a blow then another and another until he felt a breeze through his chest like his insides could feel the cold air when he looked down that's when Oliver saw a fatal stab wound worse then Rays _ _the Demons proceeded to throw him around like a rag doll stopping when they saw the Anti Matter Waves were seconds away from erasing the earth however in one last act of will power Oliver Grabbed the arrow and bow then before firing it he said... _

_Green Arrow: Say Ah Dirtbags. _

_-thus a small blast went off destroying the building whole leaving no shadow demon left and before Earth 38 was gone both Oliver and one last ship escaped the mission was a success but at a terrible cost… _

_Back on Earth-1. Ext the Arrow bunker all 7 hero's were transported to safety. _

_Barry: we're back home (he sees both Clark and Kara on the ground coming too) Kara, Clark are you two ok_

_Kara: Yea were fine just going some solar energy to get us back to full strength _ _Superman: Yea pretty much how did we get here? What happened to our earth. _ _John: Last thing we all remember was all of us with Oliver fighting- Oh My God where's Oliver! _ _Mia: I don't know I thought he came back with us DAD! ARE YOU HERE? _

_Sara: Maybe The Monitor got him back to the WaveRider I'll radio in and ask. (She then used her ear pierce to call Ray and Mick) Guys is Oliver there with you he's not here with us._ _Ray Palmer: he's here Sara but… _

_Sara: Ray what is it what's wrong?_

_Ray: you need to get here now. _

_Sara: were Blocked here. _

_The Monitor: Allow me miss Lance _ _(the hero's were teleported to the WaveRider main hub only to see a horrifying sight Oliver Queen's Body on the floor covered in Blood and Ash with a Gaping hole in his chest while his left eye was swollen and blood dripping from his nose down to his lips he looked like hell but no one other then John had Seen him like this in their lives and Mia looked like she was going to collapse from seeing her Father in such a state. They all ran to this body ). _ _-Barry ,Sara, Mia, John: OLIVER!. _ _( Kara looked at Monitor with her heat vision in such anger this had snapped her in 2). _ _Kara: WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM HE WAS OUR FRIEND. _

_Monitor: I'm sorry miss Denver's but there was nothing I could do about it was his destiny but fear not out of 7 Billion people only 3 billion from your earth made it here. His sacrifice saved 1 percent more than I had anticipated, including your sister and friends. with his last breath he fought to the end… _

_-This news made Kara grateful but also still frustrated that Oliver the man she had known for 4 years had to Give his own life so 3 billion of her people could live. Clark approached her to comfort and hold his cousin. He couldn't thank Oliver Enough for not only saving his home but his family as well, Then Oliver spoke… _

_Oliver: Kara it's ok it's alright everyone I had to do this to protect Barry and Kara from making this choice. _

_Barry: What are you talking about Oilie protect us from what. _

_Oliver: you and Kara were supposed to die in the ElseWorlds so I traded my life for yours because the world needs you two. _ _you both inspire so many while giving hope to those who need it and because of that you don't owe this world a damn thing I wanted to see my best friends live which is why I took your places. _

_-now it was official Barry and Kara owed Oliver everything but it saddens them that this life debt could not ever be repaid. Both felt slightly more hurt than the rest of the heros it could be selfishness or perhaps unconditional love however their Friends life was fading fast… _

_Oliver: John and Sara, I wanna thank you for staying by my side all these years we had some great times and bad ones but also willing to go with me till the end. _

_John: You don't need to say anything Oliver your my brother and my best friend (laughs) it was like yesterday when I used to bodyguard a reckless Rich Kid. _

_-Sara could hardly speak or even cry maybe that was the leader in her but really her heart had suffered more loss than anyone. first her Mom, Then her Sister Dina, her Father, Leonard, Rip Hunter, Martin and now her oldest friend. She agreed with Kara about desperately wanted to hurt The Monitor for leaving him to die… _

_Sara: Ollie listen to me you've been there for me ever since the Gambit I know you blamed yourself for that years but it made me who I am I've lost too many friends and loved ones your not becoming another name on that list Leo can heal your wounds but we need you to stay with us _

_Leo AI: Miss Lance I'm afraid the damage is too severe for me to do anything I'm so sorry. _ _Mia: SOMEONE DO SOMETHING After going coming back to this timeline my Father isn't going anywhere (she gets up and pulls out an arrow while walking up to the Monitor only to hold it to his throat) Listen to me right now unlike Kara and Sara, I'm not afraid of killing you right here and now unless you heal my father up. _

_The Monitor: miss Smoak as I said there's nothing that can be done to save your father even I can't undo what Destiny has set in motion what's been done can never be undone but you have my condolences. _

_-She then dropped the arrow and backed up with her hands over her mouth so it was time to say goodbye. _

_Oliver: it's ok Mia it's ok this has to happen just do me and favor find your mom and brother tell em I love them with all my heart I'm so proud of you. My little girl has grown into a beautiful and strong confident woman promise me you'll keep me in your heart always now your the Green Arrow don't fail the city, I love you Mia… _ _(he starts closing his eyes it was his time Oliver Queen was surrounded by people who he loved and was proud to fight by now it was time to see his parents. Mia felt her father's hand slip that's when she found out he's gone and a stream of tears falls over her, while everyone expressed their grief in their ways). _

_-Nash Wells then showed up to pay his respects but also to witness the end. _

_Barry: Nash is that you? _

_Nash: once upon a time but now I'm a pariah. a penance for a horrible mistake that was caused by me, I was the one that released this Monster who is destroying all that was and now I'm forced to witness a tragedy for my sins. _

_The Monitor: This was not how it was supposed to be I foresaw Mr Queen's sacrifice but this was not what witnessed almost as if Fate itself has changed the course of things which means the Anti Monitor grows stronger while I grow weaker. _

_Pariah: What we now know is everything that ever was, everything that ever will be is doomed. _

_(With that chilling realization our hero's look at Oliver's Body now as an example of what has begun and ultimately what could be. their faces are cold with fear and horror.)_

_\- Fade out to be continued in part 2 _


	2. Chapter 2 Paragons

_Chapter 2:_ _The Paragons are our last hope_

_(Opening). _ _-Ext inside the Main Hall of the Waverider. _

_(Our hero's are still shaken from the loss and sacrifice of Oliver Queen who gave his life for Earth-38 population but they can not mourn him no matter how much the situation calls for it thus Sara Lance aka White Carney hosts a Wake in memory for Her friend plus Whiskey heals all wounds so to speak). _

_Sara: _

_Oliver Queen was the bravest man I'd ever met in my life but he also saved me more times then I can imagine so while we can't bury you Oilie not yet anyway we instead drink to your memory Thanks for everything To Oliver Queen_

_-everyone present in the room raises a glass of whiskey to the man who died as he lived and proceeded to take a shot. Afterwards there was a quiet moment of sadness and anger in the room manly from Mia , Barry, and Kara however the Monitor, Harbinger, and Parah stepped in to speak with our hero's _

_Monitor:_

_I Understand your grief, pain, and sorrow. But now we must all see to it Mr Queens Sacrifices was not in vein_

_Barry:_

_tell us what we need to do to make this right. How can we bring these Earths back?_

_Harbinger:_

_that's why we're here Barry to tell you exactly how you can save the Multiverse._

_(__*Cut-to the Titles ) _

_CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS PART 2_

_-Ext The main hub of the Waverider. Everyone is gathered around the control panel looking very still down but determined to get those lost back the 3 gods stood there stoically until Nash came to explain the plan _

_Parah: _

_you all are about to take a quest on journey to gather necessarily keys in winning your battle against the Anti Monitor why we need them shall be explained shorty but let's just say without them the war is lost. _

_(Everyone around looked puzzled by these "keys" they required to find)_

_The Monitor:_

_I believe that these keys are one of the few things in accomplishing our goal thus helping us come one step closer to our mission you see alone all of you are not powerful or _ _capable of defeating My Doppelgänger for he is more powerful us 3 combined which is where our quest comes in. There exists 7 paragons across the multiverses that are strong enough to defeat him once and for all._

_White Canary:_

_Ok so we have travel to find but how will we find them?. _

_The Monitor: _

_fear not Miss Lance for 3 of them are already here with us. Sarah Lance you are the paragon of Destiny, Mr Allen your the Paragon of Love, and Kara Zer El you are the Paragon of Hope _ _I can only provide 2 more. the Paragon of courage resides in Earth 55 he is someone who has taken the mantle of a bat living up to a promise he once made -Kate looked up and knew he was talking about Her cousin Bruce Wayne aka The Batman..._

_Kate:_

_ I'll go if there's a chance Bruce will help us in this fight then we gotta take it. _ _(Ray was shocked to find out what Kate said) _

_Ray:_

_Wait wait Bruce Wayne is Batman! This is so awesome do you think he'll let me upgrade his suit or maybe give me a ride in the Batmobile once this is over?._ _-Kara Tapped Ray on shoulder to ease his excitement _

_Kara: _

_Ray. Calm down we have to stay focused here , ok what about the other one? _

_The Monitor:_

_the last is the paragon of Truth but he also a Kryptonian much like you Two Mr Kent and Miss Denver's (Clark stepped forward volunteering his aid)._

_Superman: I'll go find him_

_\- Lois and Iris walked in overhearing everything going on, They were the two best Reporters after all. plus it sounded like an interesting experience to be part of, since none of them were gonna sit this one out…_

_Lois: _

_we're going with you Clark. we may not able to do much but sniffing out a kryptonian should be easy, no one knows you better then me Smallville _

_Harbinger: _

_ok then everyone knows what to do and where to go, so let's do this _ _(the team nodded their heads ready and prepared for their mission). _

_\- Just before our team was about to depart. Some of them took this time to speak with one another such as Barry talking to Iris and Kara getting some much needed support from her friend Kate all ended the same way with exact words. "This has to work"_

_with all done they set out to their assigned earths Clark, Lois, and Iris traveled to Earth 167 to see if the paragon of truth was there. _

_(Cut to a shot of passing articles going by only to show us a man about 6' 3" wearing a Plaid Red shirt with Sleeves rolled up Blue Jeans and Yellow Gloves. He was chopping wood with an axe our 3 travelers teleported on the farm. They walked up to see) _

_Iris: is that him?_

_Lois:_

_either him or the lumberjack guy. -She said flirting at the sight._

_Clark:_ _I can do that with one hand you know… _

_Clark 167: _

_oh really? Well I use to do that too but these days I prefer my fathers method._

_Clark:_ _I'm sorry you are Clark Kent right?._

_Clark 167: _ _I am and who are you 3._

_Lois:_

_well I'm Lois lane. This is my Husband Clark, and she's Iris West- Allen. We're here because we need your help basically the whole multiverse is currently being destroyed one by one by an Anti-Matter Wave. So we've been sent to gather paragons who could the key to stop all of this_

_. _

_Iris:_

_and one of them is a krypoation who has suffered more pain and loss than any ordinary man can bare we think your him._

_(He then stopped chopping for a minute to look to them)._

_Clark 167: _

_well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not him and even if I was I'm afraid couldn't help you. My days as Superman are long behind me, for 10 years now and besides I've gotten everything I ever wanted since high school. A wife, 2 daughters, and a friend in the White House who gives me space these days but I wish you luck in finding him and saving the multiverse travel safely…_

_Clark_ _:_

_ we will and thank you I'm glad you got a happy ending Kal you of all people deserve it. _

_Clark 167:_ _you will someday too Clark. _

_-After that the trio departed leaving to the next earth until some dressed in a black suit appeared to this Clark to confront him it was Earth 38 Lex Lurther ). _

_Lex: _

_hello Superman so glad I ran into you there's so much for us to talk about. _

_Clark 167:_

_and who are you supposed to be? - he said not taking him seriously in the slightest. _

_Lex:_

_Ha ha ha (Signs) I'm Lex Luther of course. billionaire, Super Gennis, and enemy of you Clark Kent aka the man of steel. It's funny after all _ _these years I never guessed that You of all people were Superman ah mean my Clark couldn't see past his own eyeballs but now that I know I'm going to make sure when the Super Hero's succeed in their mission there won't be a single Superman to exist to stop me._

_-Clark 167 stops chopping takes his axe in his hands then walks towards This Lex not to close but enough to intimidate the little man who does back up ever so slightly from the size of this Clark,_

_Clark 167:_

_Hmp your not Lex you may talk like him, have his goals. But your not him and besides i'm just a farmer enjoying his day so whatever you want, I suggest you get going._

_Lex:_

_tch you know I might not be the Lex you know but it doesn't matter because I will be leaving just after I'm done killing you (he pulls out a piece of Kryptonite out of a led tin box and then puts to Clark's Face) _

_-Clark takes it and just throws out into the forest. _

_Lex: _ _Thats… that's Kryptonite!_

_Clark 167: _ _which has no effect on me ever since I gave up my powers._

_Lex:_ _You Gave Up Your Powers! _

_Clark 167:_ _Can't say I missed these chats. _

_Lex: _

_you were basically a god you could see through walls, Fly, you had super strength- (steps on a toy bulldozer.) Really?_

_Clark 167:_

_that is worth more than any superpower._

_*Lois: _ _Clark time to come in honey the girls wanna show you what they've done.._

_Clark 167:_

_now I suggest you leav- (Lex then tries to sucker punch Clark but on instinct he catches it and punches him back hard knocking Lex to the ground). Huh Still Stronger_

_Lex: _ _I will not be humiliated by farm boy Nobody!. _

_(He was getting ready to try again but suddenly another voice called out "Then how bout me little man" this stranger said with a calm collective voice. Lex turned only to see a limousine with 2 agents in sunglasses and there stood a man about 6 feet, in a White Suit that glared in the sunset. ) _

_Lex 167: _

_touch him again Jr and I'll make sure you don't make it back where you came from. _

_Clark 167:_

_hey Lex didn't know you were in town come by for some of Lois's Famous cooking. _

_Lex 167:_

_*chuckles No old friend I actually was in the neighborhood heard all this commotion going on wanted to check it out for myself would you like me to have this kid escorted off the Farm?_

_Clark 167:_

_no, he was just leaving right Jr? _

_Lex: _

_fine but you took all the fun out of this enjoy your little slice of live Kent god knows you won't live long enough to see it -he then teleported out in a bright flash. _

_Clark 167: _

_well this has been an interesting afternoon. Sure you won't stay for dinner Lex (he turned by his Lex was gone). Guess not time to call it a day…._

_Earth- 55:_

_Kate and Kara find their way to Wayne Manor they found it to look a bit old but retro, it was like a castle mixed with the White House there was a sudden bit of hope in just looking at the manor. a feeling they both didn't get from the Earth 99 house. _

_Kate: (signs) _

_well this better be it or we're screwed._

_Kara: _

_and that this Bruce Wayne isn't a psycho like that last guy was. I feel like leaving him was a good choice Kate he was too far gone. _

_Kate: _

_he wasn't Bruce. He was an old monster that deserved to be left alone where he belongs._

_(They walked up to the house to ring the doorbell. But the door was opened by a familiar face of Kate's memories short elderly man with white hair, a mustache and cane.) _

_Alfred: _ _can I help you young madams? _

_Kate: __Alfred? Is that you. You look tired. _

_Alfred:_

_I'm sorry dear but do I know you? My memories haven't left me yet but I've never seen you before._

_(She couldn't believe her cousins father figure hasn't met or heard of her before. As if she never existed on this earth before then it hit her that's exactly what's going on here this earth must've never had a Kate Kane). _

_Kate: _

_look I know how this is gonna sound but I'm not from here but where I am from. Bruce Wayne is my cousin, my name is Kate Kane and this is my friend Kara Denver's…_

_\- a tear shed from the old man's face that name has been mentioned before but in 2 days it's been with pain and sadness._

_Alfred:_

_Miss Kane that isn't the craziest thing I've heard in my life time but if it is indeed true then please come in and talk with me about your purpose here. I'll make some tea and biscuits._

_(they went into the manor and it was huge, holding so many more rooms and trophy cases then Earth-99 Wayne Manor. all 3 went into the main living room, a fireplace was lit while a 2 giant portraits hung on the top._ _One was Thomas, Martha, and 8 year old Bruce Wayne. The other showed a middle aged Bruce looking exactly like his father, a woman with Black Hair and Green eyes, and a baby child in her the woman's arms. Kate looked at both and couldn't help but smile this was the _ _Bruce Wayne she loved like older brother but the tea and biscuits were brought out Kara helped the Eder to a chair and handed him his tea). _

_Alfred:_

_why thank you miss Denver's please drink up and tell me your tale on what brought you here. _

_Kara:_

_well Mr Pennyworth we're here because we need Bruce's help you see a Wave of Anti Matter is erasing universes at an alarming rate mine was unfortunately one of them. but in order to stop and the Being behind them The Anti Monitor we've been sent to find paragons who can help. Bruce Wayne maybe one of them _

_Kate: _

_we actually thought we found him but turns out he was an old crippled monster who abandoned everything. but also he… he killed tons of people and almost killed Kara here we left him to rot in Arkham. _

_-All of this horrific news was a big blow to Alfred. But that last part was like a knife to his heart the boy he raised and then aided along side with to help in his crusade turned into a killer and gave up on what he believed in, this was a lot to take in. _

_Alfred:_

_well madams this all is unbelievable information to process but I do believe your telling the truth even if the last part is hard to digest. _

_Kate:_

_I know Alfred believe me I was just shocked and saddened by it myself which is why I'm sorry he was too far gone for me to save heaven knows how hard we tired but that's why this Bruce can help us in those photos is man we both loved. So can you send for him?_

_Alfred:_ _(crying)_

_ miss Kane it's not your fault but this is hard to admit. Master Wayne is dead_

_Kate: _ _What? Alfred what do you mean dead he can't be!_

_Alfred: _

_I'm afraid it is. the funeral was yesterday, Both he and miss Kyle are gone…_

_Kara:_ _how and when did it happen? _

_Alfred:_

_it happened 3 days ago, There was a museum dedication to the Batman so Master Wayne, Miss Kyle, and their son Damien went to its opening but there was battle explosion that destroyed the whole building taking both Bruce and Selena with it. _

_Kate:_ _who was responsible for it do you know? _

_Alfred: _ _Yes it was-_

_(then before he could answer the clock tower opened up to reveal a pole but somebody came up it a man who was dressed in the bat suit but this suit was gray and blue with a yellow bat shield, He stepped off the pole to speak with our hero's.). _

_Dick:_

_it was a man claiming to be the son of the Joker I battled with him but I couldn't save Bruce or Selena ever since then I've been looking for him but he's gone into hiding. _

_Kara: _

_ok who are you because I can see your not Bruce Wayne under that mask. _

_(He then took off his mask to reveal a 30 year old man with black hair and blue eyes Kara and Kate did not know who he was.) _

_Dick:_

_my Name is Dick Grayson I'm Batman. Bruce was my adopted father…. _

_Kate:_

_So I see. Well we need help but looks like we're back to square one we should get going Alfred take care of yourself _

_Dick:_

_not so fast Kate. I heard everything that you told Alfred and I might be able to help since I've gotten no leads on Joker and the situation sounds dire. _

_Kara:_

_but we were told to look for Bruce Wayne, he is supposed to be the paragon of Courage._

_Dick: _

_well I don't think Bruce Wayne was the embodiment of that. But taught us all, we can have the courage to do what's right no matter how afraid we were. it took me the same courage to want to continue the legacy of The Batman but I learned there's more to it than just being Batman… _

_Kate: _

_well ok then I guess we found our paragon welcome to the team Dick, you will be back here soon to bring that madman to justice for Bruce. _

_Dick: _

_great I've got to get some supplies from the cave and we will head out Alfred look after Damien, if he ask where I am tell him there were some things with the JL I needed to do. _

_Alfred: _ _Very good master Grayson do be careful and come back in one piece. _

_Dick: always… _

_-cut to Earth-96 ext Daily Planet_

_(Clark, Lois, Iris make it to the top floor of the Planet)._

_Lois: _

_wow now this the Daily Planet. _ _-She looked in awe of this version_

_Clark: _

_let's just hope we can the right guy here before Luther gets to him-_

_(Lois bumps into a tall man wearing Glasses in a light brown grey suit with dark Brown Black hair and grey streaks. He dropped some papers that went all over the place) _

_Clark 96 and Lois:_

_Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there…_

_Clark 96:_

_no it's my fault I really need to watch where I go (chuckles) huh you look kinda familiar -the Superman & Lois love theme plays as they look at each other. _

_Iris: _ _wow he looks just like Ray _

_Clark 96: who?. _

_(He looks at Earth 38 Clark) hey nice glasses _

_Clark: _ _(Chuckles) oh thank you. Hum do you have a moment? _

_Clark 96: _ _of course_

_. -Hands Him his card for a concern citizen of metropolis always just schedule with my secretary _

_Lois: _ _no we're here about Luther…_

_(cut to the 4 walking into the chiefs office) _

_Clark 96:_

_I appreciate your concerns but this isn't my first go around with Luther. I can handle him _

_Clark: _

_that's what your not hearing he's changed the game the book lets him do whatever he wants._

_Iris:_ _he could find a way to kill you._

_(Lois looks at his wall with people's names on Plaques and is curious as to why their there). _ _Lois:_ _what is this. Perry White, Jimmy Olson, Lois Lane. Why are all these names on your wall? _

_Clark 96- looks down in silence then walks over to a paper hand line. _

_Clark 96:_

_a reject from Gotham felt the Planet wasn't covering him enough, so he played what he called a practical joke… and gassed the building_

_Iris: _ _all these people died?_

_Clark 96: _ _my friends, my wife, I lost everyone in one fell swoop. _

_Lois:_

_almost as if you suffered more less then any mortal man could bare… _

_Clark:_

_Looks like we found our paragon. _

_Iris: _

_this May sound insane but we need you to come back with us you could be the key to saving the multiverse._

_Clark 96:_

_that's actually the least insane thing I've heard. _ _-Superman March plays _ _(He then Super Speeds into his Superman suit with a Red and Black Shield, It was a dark light blue with red trunks and a black belt with a Gold buckle) _

_Clark 96: _ _First we stay and face Lex._

_-Earth 38 Clark super speeds into his own super suit _

_Clark:_ _and you won't do it alone._

_(Lex then shows up with the book of Destiny looking at all 4 of them)._

_Lex:_ _actually about that I'm already here._

_Clark 96: _ _it's over Luther whatever plans are now over there are two of us here. surrender and I promise no harm will come to you… _

_Lex: _ _Hahaha oh listen to you Boy Scout what cheesy thing to say to a man who now has the powers of a god, Perhaps it's best I demonstrate_

_-he tries to take over Earth 96 Superman's mind but the man of steel just crosses his arms and smiles._

_Clark 96: _ _like I said this isn't my first go around, especially with mind control._

_Lex:_ _hmm impressive. So are you are a paragon, but I wonder if you can deal with another Superman._

_(Clark 96 then looks at the other Superman struggling and grabbing his head to resist He even trying to help the other Clark by telling him to fight it but ultimately to arval as Earth 38 Superman gives in )_

_Clark: _ _I must rid you from this world! For my master Luther_

_-both Supermen then go into a huge fight with earth 38 Clark punching the Other out the window and onto the ground. He then uses his blue heat version on a car with a dog inside Superman 96 super runs getting the dog out in time before it blows up and puts out the fire with his super breath._

_Superman 96:_ _that was too close I need to take this fight to air._

_(He then flys up tackling the other Clark into a cloud, while punching him to try to get through. But nothing so both supermen fists collide with each other, thus a big sonic wave erupts above the sky _ _breaking glass from nearby buildings they then fly down to the top of the daily planet globe trading punches back and forth until Both grapple in a test of strength. ) _

_Superman 96: _

_Clark listen to me you can fight this your stronger than anyone can possibly imagine look around at all of these people that shake in fear because of this fight._

_Clark:_

_NO I WILL NOT BETRAY LUTHER HE IS MY MASTER! , My orders are to kill you off and that's exactly what I'll do Clark._

_(With super speed both trading blows and Kicks back to back. But it was a stalemate Earth 96 Superman was more powerful and experienced but Earth 38 was no slouch and could take a hit. But Clark 96 had idea using his own red sun like heat vision he tried to weaken Clark just a bit and get him to listen). _

_Superman 96:_

_Clark listen to my voice. Your not a slave to Luther, he is not anyone's master but if you don't believe me, then ask yourself is this the kind of son Jon and Martha Kent raised, is this the man Lois, your son, and cousin love._

_-Earth 38 heard those names and fought with all his strength to break free but Lex fought back against his will power by using the book. Clark then went back into Luther's control but something happened a rage of fire rose then Clark attacked Superman, punching him and grabbing him in a chokehold in the air…_

_Clark:_

_HOW DARE YOU MENTION MY FAMILY'S NAMES PARAGON I'M GONNA KILL YOU TO DEATH!_

_(He throw him back into the office of Earth 96 Superman with such force the whole building shook from the impact causing glass to shatter And a shockwave that sends Luther flying into the wall knocking him out and the book of Destiny out of his hands. _ _Earth 38 Clark comes back in still in this rage and readys his heat vision while Superman 96 gets up but Lois grabs his hand calming the Angered Man of Steel down ). _

_Lois:_

_it's ok honey I'm here now. Clark is right This isn't you, the man I fell in love with and married is better then this no matter what destiny says. you will always be my hero Clark Kent… _

_\- she then kisses him breaking his mind control and bringing Clark back._

_Clark: _ _thank you babe I needed that and you too Kal I owe you._

_Superman 96: _

_don't mention it. I've been in the same situation but what's important you're ok I can see now why you married her._

_Iris:_

_Well that was something but looks like we got our paragon and captured lex however I'm curious as to how he got the book of Destiny._

_Clark:_

_I guess we'll have to wait and see, Superman to Waverider come in Waverider…_

_Leonard AI:_

_we read you Superman, good timing Mick was boring me with his book reading to your son I see you found the paragon we're beam you up._

_Superman: copy that…_

_(the 4 arrived with Lex and the book locking both up while Earth 96 Superman was looking around the Waverider he had never been a ship as advanced as this since brainiac but yet the Waverider felt cozy and welcoming to him. _ _All of the crew except Ray who working on the machine to find the last paragons they were in shock and awe how uncanny This Superman looked liked Ray but was more heroic. But still they welcomed him abroad and even gave him some clothes to change into via their clothing replicator and He went to see Ray his doppelgänger) _

_Ray: _

_wow it's looking into a mirror. Tell me, do you have a gluten sensitivity as well…_

_Clark 96: _ _No not that I'm aware of._

_-Lois walks out with her infant son Jonathan to give to Clark to hold_

_Lois: _ _there's someone I want you to meet_

_Clark: _ _hi little guy. Huh he looks like my son Jason._

_(Kara,Kate, and Dick make it abroad to introduce Dick around when Karas eyes look to Clark 96). _

_Kara: _

_hey everyone we're back this is Dick Grayson aka Batman and- wow Ray you are looking jacked did you Lift some weights while we were…_

_Clark:_

_Oh no this is your cousin from Earth 96 he's the paragon of truth he also helped save me from being mind controlled by Luther_

_Clark 96: _

_hi Kara it's great you to meet you_

_Kara:_

_Hey Kal your looking good and thank you for your help._

_(Then the Monitor enters into the room to tell everyone about rays invention that can find the last remaining paragons ) _

_The Monitor: _

_congratulations to you all in your mission and Mr Grayson, Kal-El we appreciate your help in this dangerous situation we are faced with. Now I believe Mr Palmer will some news to share regarding our _ _last 2 paragons. But before that I suggest a rest for everyone as you need to be at your strongest so we shall reconvene this matter later tomorrow. _

_(The team was coming together as our hero's relaxed, ate, and enjoyed each other's company but unbeknownst to them Lila Diggle aka Harbinger could not rest as she kept hearing these voices in her head _ _taking over her thoughts telling that she must leave and meet with this person who was doing this so that she did going into a room in a lab looking very similar to Star Labs but dark and grey it was there a shadow figure moved in the darkness coming closer )_

_Anti-Monitor: _

_Welcome Lila Diggle. I need your help _

_Harbinger: who are you?_

_Anti- Monitor:_

_Universe after Universe has fallen beneath my power, world after world consumed, every death I steal ls my newest strength and mine grows ever stronger who am I?_ _I am the Anti- Monitor…_

_(to be Continued in part 3 coming soon) _


	3. The Great Tragedy

_Chapter 3:_ _The Great Tragedy. _

_(Opening). _

_Earth-203 _ _A Red Sky on top of a building with water, we see a woman with Dark hair in black leather jacket running out of smoke onto another building to observe the distance of The Anti Matter Waves _ _when this stranger makes a call on her communicator… _

_Huntress: _ _Oracle come in this is huntress._

_(Static is blocking Helena's Comm) _

_Oracle: Huntress the comms are barely working functional. _

_Huntress: _ _Barbara can you hear me you need to get everyone to evac the Waves coming to Quickly_

_-More Static comes through but has blocked Helna's transmission, she can only hear Baraba but talk to her and Vice Versa._

_Oracle: I need more time I'm sending all the data to Alfred before the Waves hit. _

_(The Huntress has fear and terror in her voice). _

_Helena: _ _Oracle please answer me, I repeat please come in _

_-The Anti Matter destroys New Gotham ripping it apart piece by piece just as it comes towards Huntress_ _a bright white light appears taking her away while the last thing she sees is her earth being completely eradicated from existence… _

_(__*Cut-to the Titles ) _

_CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS PART 3 _

_Earth-1: _ _-2 days later._ _(we see the Waverider out near what could very well end being the last defense) _

_-Ext inside the main hub hall of the Waverider everyone from the paragons to the entire team is huddled around the computer system trying to locate the last 2 remaining Paragons however the locator has come under technical difficulties. _

_The Monitor:_ _We've only located 5 of the seven Paragons to save the multiverse. _

_Batwoman: Yea if only we can find the last 2 -she looks at Ray. _

_Ray:_ _Hey it's preparing a paragon dictator k it's complex stuff _

_(a time hole opens and Barry,Cisco,Frost, and Ralph show up to provide their assistance). _

_Barry: You Call for Backup? _

_Ray: Cisco great I could use another super genius to help around here. _

_Cisco:_ _That's why I'm here and that is a Super doppelgänger -he said looking at KC Superman. _

_(Ralph was geeking out from all of these hero's Assembled in the Waverider some he knew but others he didn't but nevertheless his excitement couldn't be contained). _

_Ralph:_ _wow so many hero's on a timeship I feel like a kid on Christmas. Hi I'm Ralph please to meet you all _

_Frost: ignore him it's his first Crossover. _

_-KC Superman didn't mind and just have a smile and hand wave _

_Dick: _ _It's ok I had that same reaction when I got to meet Superman back on my earth. He was a nice guy but he had some strange adventures throughout his life. _

_(Everyone had turned around to see Batman himself walking into the room looking like a 70s comic book come to life but Cisco and Ray were smiling so much seeing him) _

_Kate: _ _everyone this is my grand cousin Dick Grayson aka the new Batman also before any newbies ask No were not going to talk about Why Bruce isn't here so let's just move on. _

_Ray: Hi Mr Grayson I'm Ray the Atom big fan of Batman. _

_Dick: _ _hey Ray it's good to see you again in just another time and on a big ship. _

_(Before Ray could question that suddenly Pariah showed up with 2 people with him. one a woman in her 30s dressed in black wearing _ _some kind of necklace and leather jacket, and the second a man in a dark blue and yellow costume with lighting on his chest and Goggles both were in an ass kicking mood ). _

_Kara:_ _whoa Nash why did you bring these two people here are they the last paragons? _

_Nash: _ _no miss Denver's their here to help us. but first let's get them some medicine and rest they weren't exactly in the best mood when I picked them up _

_-Supergirl and Superman carried the two strangers to the ships med and rest bay Leo began running a diagnostic on them while _ _providing them some treatment to help heal any physical damage or emotional distress however to Leo's surprise both the man and woman had healed from the injuries with a regeneration power much like Kara or Barry's so they both awakened _

_Black Lightning: _ _What's going on where I am where are my girls my wife? _

_Huntress: Barbara where's Barbara?! _

_(Barry, Dick, Kate, and Nash entered the room to help keep them calm and hopefully explain the situation as clam as they could. But that was going to be impossible). _

_Barry: _ _woah woah woah it's ok it's ok your both with friends here we're gonna answer as many questions as you have just relax. _

_-however both got tensed seeing Nash there so much so Jeff almost shocked him in the face if not for Flash catching it. _

_Kate: hey he said calm down we know your pissed at him but hear us out. _

_Helena: _ _Why are you wearing that symbol on your chest and why is he there next to you in that cheesy costume (referring to Dick who hadn't taken off his cowl yet ). _

_Dick: _ _like they've been saying calm down we're both members of the Bat Family she's Kate aka Batwoman and I'm Dick the new Batman from that symbol on your necklace can I assume you're a member of the family _

_Helena: _ _Dick? That's you under there I can't believe it Nightwing finally took up the cowl man things are going crazy around here _

_Barry: _ _ok now that we're a little less tense let's explain what's going on and why you're here. First my name is Barry Allen I'm called the Flash. _

_(The 4 explained the situation to the hero's understandably Both were devastated to hear this news that their worlds were gone forever but it took time for them to take everything in. _ _however once the plan was explained Jeff and Helena more then agreed to help to the best they could ) _

_Jeff:_ _I'm gonna need some alone time if y'all don't mind _

_-Dick, Helena, Kate, and Nash left the room excerpt for Barry who could sense exactly what Jeff was going through he was after all supposed to die in this crisis plus Barry too had lost his daughter so they got to know one and another _

_Barry: _ _Hey I appreciate you helping us Jefferson, I know what you've lost. _

_Jeff: _ _My whole world, the love of my life, my two daughters Nothing will ever be ok again… _

_Barry: _ _I know, my daughter from the future was erased from history and there are two Flashes who like my Dad _ _Henry Allen He was a resilient man who spent years In prison for the muder of my mom. a crime committed by my arch enemy to frame him, but through all that he never once lost his light in times like this I try to do the same_

_Jeff: _ _My father Alvin Pierce… he was a good man too, a reporter spent his life giving a voice to the voiceless he was murdered when I was 12 but I still carry the lessons he taught to this day I passed it along to my girls _ _(signs) my girls… any way I get it I don't think Henry or Alvin raised any quitters, so we should honor their memories and Rage against the dying of the light _

_(Both Heros Shook hands and then joined everyone in the main hub Jeff's face then dropped as soon as he saw both Supermen standing there to greet him and give their condolences but this put a smile on his face because he was meeting his childhood hero in the flesh). _

_Jeff: wow so Superman is real my mind is blown away _

_The Monitor:_ _Attention everyone I bare some more bad news. Last night Harbinger disappeared. I've tried to locate her unfortunately it has been fruitless therefore I can imagine she has been turned by the Anti Monitor. _

_-This news upset everyone who were close to Diggle and Lyla They didn't want to believe it to be true but after everything that's transpired it couldn't be unbelievable. _

_Sara:_ _So now what? as if John hasn't lost enough now his wife. Why is it you can't seem to do anything right First Oliver, now Lyla your pushing me Monitor I hope for your sake she's ok. Find her or else you'll be dealing with my dark side. _

_J'onn: _ _Well In good news I've just heard from Alex and Brainy everyone from Earth-38 is present and accounted for. _

_KC Clark:_ _then we should bring as many people to Earth-1 for the time being _

_J'onn: _ _Let's get a rescue team together safely as we can across the multiverse. I can use my psychic abilities to stay in contact with the waverider. _

_KC Clark: I'll go as well _

_Clark: Me too _

_Kara: Count me in _

_Lois: _ _I'll run Comms and keep everyone updated _

_Barry: _ _the Anti Monitor will most likely hit Our earth last. so we're figure out a way to stop the the wave from destroying it at least giving us more time to move as many people as Earth 1 can hold _

_Vibe: _ _I was looking around last night to see where the antimatter wave source originated from and this came up _

_\- the screens popped up to reveal a tunnel underneath Star Labs and a door with symbols appeared on it. _

_Vibe: _ _this has to be where the vocal point of the wave comes from so if we can find a to shut it down then what Universes remain will be safe _

_Black Lightning: well I vote we go and end this once and for all. _

_Frost: Agreed _

_Barry: _ _alright then looks like the 4 of us are going down there to take it out_

_Nash: _ _Actually 5 I'm going with you I'm the only one who got in and unleashed all this evil so I'll try to help put an end to it _

_Ray: _ _I guess that leaves me,Sara, Kate,and Dick to go find one of the last Paragons_

_(beep beep beep. The Paragon finder has started flashing with news on who the last 2 paragons were. Both were just as surprising as everyone could imagine. One was a creature 8 feet tall, green leafs Bark, but most memorizing of all was the red eyes _ _And the final one a robot with brown metal, and Red Eyes no one in the room knew who or what these were but thankfully the computer did). _

_Vibe: _ _guys what is this thing and also that's a robot like a actual robot what is happening right now _ _Frost: _ _this creature is called Swamp Thing it resides on Earth 9 _

_Dick: _ _Him. His name was Dr Alec Holland. a biochemist working on a bio-restorative Formula but while working in Louisiana he uncovered something more in the swamps something he wasn't supposed to find _ _so the people behind it sabotaged Holland in an accident. His body Engulfed in flames then fall in the bayou changing his physiognomy thus transforming into Swamp Thing _

_-This explanation sent chills down to the hero's abroad the waverider like a cold hand was running down each of their backs _

_Ralph:_ _Ok so I'm not the only one who's creeped out by this was right? _

_Helena:_ _no your not but question how do we find him and convince him to help us cuz I'll tell you right now I'm not going near a Swamp in these boots. _

_Constantine: Ai Love ol Swampy is a nasty bugger but not unfriendly we've had some great talks together. _

_(John Contstanine Master of the Dark arts and overall pain in the ass showed up abroad in his usual Brown Trench coat,White shirt with Red tie, and his usual Smoking attitude Sara didn't look surprised as always to see him but happy he's here) _

_Sara: John thanks for coming we need some bad luck on our side right now _

_John:_ _Not at all love it is what I'm known for anywho so you need to get to Swamp Thing _ _well as luck would have it I know just how to find him but a little warning when he gets here let's just say you might try not to stare bit of a shy one he is. also I recommend not stepping on any flowers or leaves when he's around that's how you get on his bad side. _

_Barry:_ _ok but are you sure you can go alone John we being targeted after all __Dick: _ _I'll go with him maybe seeing two people he knows will help sway him to join us plus I'm pecking for some action._

_John:_ _Sorry to break it you mate but I work alone. I'm not one for the costume and capes type following me around, kinda cramps my reputation. _

_Kate:_ _well to bad cuz he's going with you and if you've got a problem with that then feel free to take it up with me or Helena _

_John:_ _(Signs) Bloody Hell. Alrighty then come Dick ol boy we best be off. - the two left via Cisco's devices _

_Ray: ok now what about our Robot friend _

_Sara: _ _his name is Cliff Steel and he's on Earth-21 apparently the guy was a famous 80s race car driver had a wife and daughter had a good life _ _till one night while driving home from picking up his family there was a car accident where both Cliff and the wife died. The daughter was the only survivor._ _but as it happens Cliff was saved by a man who put his brain in a robot body currently he and some other people with abilities reside in a place called Doom Manner…_

_Vbie:_ _Why do these 2 have tragic backstories that make me wanna cry. Anyway who's going to get our Robotman? _

_Sara: _ _Me and Ray will go down to get him so that way there's enough backup here Incase Lyla comes back or we're under attack Mick Your in charge till I get back if anyone that's not us gets on board light it up._

_Mick:_ _Stop yelling me and the kid are getting to good part of my novel he's into it _

_Ray: _ _I'm sorry Mick are you sure you should be reading your romance novel to a infinite is it even appropriate for him _

_Mick: _ _What are you talking about my book is for all ages it's good education for him and he'll have inspiration to want venture out in the world of great literature just like his uncle _

_Leo AI:_ _oh good maybe he'll put out one novel too and give up early spending his days drinking beer on a timeship just waiting for that next hit to come. _

_Mick: _ _SHUT UP LEONARD OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL PULL OUT YOUR AI AND TOSS IT INTO THE NEAREST PISS POND! _

_Leo AI: Love you Too Mick _

_Barry: Ok lets all get going before something bad happens. _

_( Everyone had left to their missions this could very well be their last chance to stop the ciaos once and for all but unbeknownst to them an ally who was thought dead has been watching and preparing for his assistance in this battle that was of course Oliver). _

_Jim Corrigan: _ _Looking over them Mr Queen you're supposed to be training you are going to need all of the power of vengeance to battle the anti monitor and restore the multiverse _

_Oliver: Right sorry how long will this training take to complete they don't have much left _

_Jim: _ _well at the rate you're going shouldn't be too long now but you most focus being the Spirit of Vengeance is something that can't be rushed it wasn't easy for me the first time _

_Oliver: that's still something you haven't told me. Why am I the chosen one, can't you stop all of this madness. _

_Jim:_ _because my time is no more once your training is complete and you've mastered all of these god-like powers I will no longer be here so that's why you were chosen Oliver simply put it's your destiny to become something else, Now let's continue shall we… _

_On Earth-9: _

_(John and Dick have made successfully made their way to the Louisiana Bayou Swamp Dick was quite surprised that Earth-9 Swamp Thing lives in a more dark, Cold, and bleak Place _ _then his universes Swamp Thing who was a bit more isolated and distant from humans not seeing the need to be near them whereas here that was the opposite from John's description of him. _ _eventually the two made it to the creatures favorite spot and there he was sitting on a log just staring out into the night and listening to the green, of course he knew the two were) _

_John:_ _Hello Swampy I'm back missed ya mate none of the other people I've interacted with today can hold a candle next to ya pardon the ol expression _

_Swamp Thing: _ _Johnnn my friend, how are you? forgive me I was not aware of your visit this evening. Who is the man next to you? He seems familiar with me. _

_John:_ _oh right where are my manners Swamp Thing meet Batman or some guy who's real name is a blank to me at this moment must be the jet lag. _

_Dick: (Chuckles) Thanks John but my Name is Dick Greyson I actually know you or another version of you except he's not fund of visitors he prefers to be alone. _

_Swamp Thing:_ _I seee well it's a pleasure to meet you. A friend of John is a friend of the green. Tell me are you both here because of the Anti Matter Waves. _

_John: I take it you've known about it for a while mate. _

_Swamp Thing: _ _Yes The green showed me a vision of pain and suffering throughout the multiverse. _

_Dick: but it must've also shown you a way to stop it for good. _

_Swamp Thing: _ _Yes it did that is why you've both come because I am a paragon. _

_John: _ _Pretty much yea mate and we're running out of time we need ya Swampy. _

_Swamp Thing:_ _Then I will accompany you my friends for no harm will come to my earth, my home, and my Abby. She would want me to go, so go I shall… _

_Dick: all right then Leo it's Batman we're ready to go. _

_Leo AI: beaming you 3 up now, (chuckles) always wanted to say that since I was a boy. _

_-Back on the Waverider_

_Lois: _ _is there any Earth that out there this damn Wave hasn't taken. (Clenching her Fist) Damn It!_ _I feel so useless everyone is out there trying their hardest to save the Multiverse and here I am just standing here hoping to god for some planet to be ok. _

_-The Monitor overhearing miss lanes frustrations comes to try to put her mind at ease _

_Monitor: I understand your worries Miss Lane these are times when even sit back to think how powerless I am_

_Lois: _ _oh crap I didn't realize I was thinking out loud sorry about that. _

_Monitor: _ _no apologies necessarily you are allowed to express your struggle with what is happening for as I said these are indeed hard times to take in, how the paragons are managing to put their worries aside astounds me beyond belief. _

_Lois: _ _simple their superheroes they've been through end of the situations like this more times than we have somehow they always find a way to keep going even when most people would give up but me personally I think they're hiding their worries. _

_Monitor:_ _you are correct. Indeed they are hiding their own fears because they know that concerning themselves with the pain of loss would be nothing then a tax on them so they instead push on, which even I have come to admire. _

_Lois: _ _don't take this the wrong way or anything. but of all the people on this ship you're the last person I expect to admire them and their strength from what I've seen, to you those 5 people as champions who are destined to save the world literally._ _heck your millions of years old why now are you believing in them? _

_Monitor: _ _because Miss Lane, it is what my wife would've told me so long ago and yes I was married. Back before I became the Monitor, exploring the vast universe was a dream of mine. _ _My love supported me, up until my own arrogance for going forward with accidentally awakening the Anti Monitor she begged me to stop _ _to just be there for her, unfortunately I didn't listen thus it was after I'd lost my beloved wife from then on, my mistakes would never hurt anybody again which is why now I must believe the paragons can end all of this pain and suffering for good… _

_(Suddenly KC Superman came out of a time portal looking very upset slamming his fist into the floor while letting out a yell that could be heard throughout the ship.) _

_Lois: Clark are you ok what happened? _

_KC Clark: _ _I couldn't save them, everyone was gone. _

_Lois: _ _do you wanna take a minute it looks like you could use it. _

_KC Clark: _ _After I lost everyone I made a promise to keep fighting no matter what that's why I put this crest on. _

_Lois: hey why you'd add black to it. _

_KC Clark: _ _Because Lois "even in the darkest times hope cuts through, hope is the light that lifts us out of darkness" I must return to help… _

_-Meanwhile On Earth-1. Barry ,Forst, Vibe, Jeff, and Nash have just entered the tunnels to find a way into a secret entrance so they can shut down the Anti Matter Waves. _

_Vibe: _ _So this is it huh the entrance was right under us this whole time and somehow we didn't know I'm getting tired of this.. _

_Nash: Look let's just find a way to get in there ok. _

_Black Lighting: _ _hold on you don't know how to get in there? _

_Nash: _ _when I first entered I lost my memories of being Nash Wells. But you can figure out how Nash did it. _

_Vibe:(Signs) all right let's take a look -The memories of how Nash got in comes into Cisco's mind, he then has the information they need to get in. Ok I've got it let's do this. _

_(Cisco puts in the codes to the entrance, the wall opens up to reveal some kind of Laboratory. It all looks to be old but somehow up to date our 5 hero's see the a Giant device firing a wave of Anti Matter, _ _but shockingly most of all was a treadmill which appeared to be what powers this device, Flash ran straight for it but in slow mo he saw Barry Allen from Earth-90 on it trying to warn him but Barry didn't listen and crashed into a force Field ). _

_Frost: Well plan A didn't work, are you ok Barry. _

_Barry: _ _Yea I'm fine but there's a problem Earth- 90 Flash is in there and appears to be the main power source. _

_Vibe: _ _ok so if he's powering that giant piece of crap and we can't get in then we're gonna have to get him out from the inside Barry I'm gonna open a portal once it's up you need to get him out quick. _

_-Vibe then opened a breach for Flash. Who then raced in and out carrying Earth-90 Barry however as soon as no was on the treadmill. Something happened, everything started shaking and the generator was bursting with lightning. _

_Earth-90 Barry: _ _Thanks Barry but now we've got bigger problems without a speedster powering this machine it's going to self destruct itself once that happens your earth and the rest multiverse will be gone as well _

_Nash: then we don't have much time Jeff can you hold in the AntiMatter long enough for us to come up with a plan. _

_Jefferson: Yea but you need to hurry up with one. _

_(He then went up to the generator to fire his own lighting at it giving everything he could muster and to everyone's surprise not only was Jeff's lighting power enough to contain it but hold all of the Anti Matter in place inside a ball. However This would be taxing to Jefferson )_

_Barry: _ _alright we need a way to destroy this machine once and for all because it doesn't look like any of Jeff's power is strong enough to take it out of commission. _

_Frost: Barry I don't think the 3 of us can figure out a way out on this one. not without more time… _

_-then after statement both Barry's looked at each other realizing in order to buy time to come up with a feasible way to come up with a plan they must enter the flash time which will slow everything down for everyone except them. _

_Barry: _ _Every sec we wait here, another earth dies and the more it'll get closer to my wife._

_Earth 90- Flash:_ _I was married too. Tina always said keeping me running was her purpose in life, so as someone who's been running for 30 years sometimes in order to find your purpose you gotta slow down take a step back and reverse the situation to see the bigger picture._

_Barry: _ _that's it the only we stop this is to use the treadmill and overload the generator with the speed force_

_Earth-90 Flash:_ _good thinking kid but there's only room for one of us to make the sacrifice here _

_Barry: _ _It has to be me this what I've been destined to do since I became the flash you've been through enough Barry tell my friends and wife I love them promise me you will keep my earth safe _

_Earth-90 Flash: _ _I understand kid it's set in stone that The Flash must die to save the multiverse, But Destiny never said which Flash._

_(Earth 90 Flash then knocks out Barry from Flash Time using a Speed Punch. Everything returns to normal speed with Black Lighting starting to grow tired and Team Flash see Barry knocked out by the other flash both are confused by what has happened). _

_Cisco: _ _Barry what are you doing? _

_Earth 90 Flash: _ _Something he shouldn't have to Cisco the only way to stop this death and destruction once and for good is to use my speed plus his when you've been doing this for as long as I have you learn all kinds of neat tricks. _

_Frost: _ _but Barry all of that speed combined will take you down with the explosion of the generator you'll die _

_Earth-90 Flash: _ _I know miss but it's only the way you all will be safe besides the kid still much more to do._

_-Suddenly Jefferson finally gives out he can no longer contain the exposition Earth 90 Flash walks towards Lightning to help lift him on his feet while telling something that made Jeff respect this flash for. _

_Earth-90 Flash: _ _your a true hero Jefferson I can't thank you enough for all of you done. It's time Cisco open a breach and I'll do the rest… _

_-Cisco hesitated but in his heart he knew this had to be done for every leader must make a difficult choice but he opened one and before The Flash from Earth 90 zoomed in faster than the groups eyes could see _ _He used Flash time to take one good look at Barry who was waking up to whisper in his ears saying "Keep riding The lighting son I know you'll make us all proud" then went in back on the device which started all of this pain and loss now using it for this last act of good. _ _Immediately everyone evacuated the laboratory with Barry being dragged out by the group screaming at Earth 90 Flash not wanting him to go in front of his eyes. The image was like seeing his own father die again but now it was another good him one he would never forget _ _meanwhile Earth 90 Barry was beginning to go even faster before starting to disintegrate the last thing going in his head was Tina saying "You know truth is Barry I have faith in you too" then in the blink of an eye Barry Screamed pain completely disintegrated into dust with a big explosion following behind him the machine was destroyed but leaving behind a piece of Earth 90 Flash costume. _

_(The group returned to the Waverider everyone could feel the explosion impact from inside all of them gathered to see if the mission a success and saw Barry sorrowed carrying the Flash from Earth 90s chest costume he immediately fell to the ground wishing it was him but the hero's came to comfort him including his wife all were grateful for his sacrifice now all of the remaining earths were spared). _

_Robot-Man: _ _Shit I'm guessing celebrating is out of the question huh _

_Jane: Cliff are you serious right now _

_-Everyone looked to see a Robot Man accompanied by a woman with Black Hair Jane with Ray and Sara. _

_Jane: _ _sorry about him he has this way of changing the mood (HammerHead: cuz he's a fucking idiot with no damn direction). _

_Sara: Everyone this is Cliff the last Paragon and his friend Jane she insisted on coming with him. _

_Ray: _ _she was kinda hard to say No to oh BTW she has 64 different personalities. Each of them have superpowers but Hammerhead is the one you want to not tick off. _

_Monitor: _ _Excellent job to all of you now that all 7 paragons are gathered here our next step can be on Stopping the Anti Monitor from erasing the remaining Universes himself, I understand losses in this war are heavy but let us remember them and avenge them _

_Kara:_ _ok how do we find the Anti Monitor to stop him? He could be anywhere in the universe and with Lyia helping him it's going to take more then 7 of us to put him down. _

_John: _ _She's right we have to save my wife first then all gather together take the fight him and his abominations. He's taken everything and everyone from us. It's time we do the same to him. _

_Robot Man: _ _I'm up for Fu*king his shit up cuz I'm not losing my home to this Ass clown _

_KC Superman:_ _I agree with John and Cliff we have to put an end to this now So many earths have been lost including my own, we can not watch the multiverse get wrapped up in this war anymore _

_Monitor: _ _Do you all agree with this course of action even if your life's will be lost for I can not bring any of you back the paragons are the keys and only they should take this sacrifice. _

_Cisco:_ _my best friend here has been destined to die saving me and the Multiverse I'll be damn if I'm going to let him do this alone after all he's done for us. _ _Frost and Ralph: us too _

_Kate: _ _I sure as hell am going. Kara is my friend and I'll stand by her no matter what _

_Huntress: _ _Count me in I'm going to make sure that bastard pays for killing Barbra and Dick is the only family I have left he needs backup _

_Black Lighting: _ _I ain't sitting this one out he goes down or we all do _

_Jane: We're in. _

_Mick:_ _as long as there's beer and vacation involved I join _

_Barry: Alright then let's go get that Son of- _

_(Harbinger teleported onto the ship fainting as soon as she touched the ground, Everyone was shocked to see her but there she was looking somewhat fine ). _

_John: _ _LIYA! are you ok talk to me honey Liya it's me John. Somebody come see if she's ok. _

_Harbinger: no it's ok John I'm fine I'm ok. _

_Sara:_ _How did you get rid of the Anti Monitor? _

_Harbinger: _ _I don't know. He just let me go as soon as he had no use for me. _

_Kara: _ _Why would he let you go after he was done with you? _

_John: _ _What does it matter, my wife is back and safe from that monster we can discuss later. Oh I'm so glad you ok babe_

_(KC Superman, Barry, Ralph, Monitor, Cliff, Dick, Jane and Parah were puzzled by this, none of it made sense to them for Anti Monitor to just let Liya go just like that there must be something more at play here). _

_Ralph: _ _I'm not the only one stumped by this am I?_

_Barry:_ _no your not. None of this makes any sense... _

_Cliff: _ _I may not be close with or know those two very well but I've got a bad feeling going here, this shit doesn't feel right with me... _

_Jane: _ _ok first off really a Star Wars reference on a spaceship? Secondly, he's right all of this doesn't sit well with me either. who just gives up someone who can teleport wherever they want..._

_KC Superman: _ _Unless he wanted her to leave to come back here so we wouldn't go looking for her. Almost as- _

_Monitor: he knew you would _

_Parah: As if he was counting on it on me- _

_KC Superman, Barry, Ralph: _ _witnessing a great tragedy. _

_Dick: _ _he wanted her here. HE'S HERE ON THE SHIP RIGHT NOW! _

_Leo AI: locking down the ship and escape pod _

_(Everyone Gathered together readying with their weapons and powers as a giant grey mutant who looked just like the Monitor walked in to the main hub not paying any attention to all of these heroes in front of him). _

_Anti Monitor:_ _so this is the famous Waverider such a primitive ship wasted. Ah the Paragons who are supposed to defeat me from erasing all of the positive matter from existence,_ _Kal El, Sara Lance, Barry Allen, Kara Zor El, Swamp Thing, Dick Grayson, Cliff Steel, such a shame you all could've been useful allies in my new era but you're going to refuse my offer and just try to stop me am I correct? _

_Barry: _ _You're Damn Right we are going to make you pay for all of the lives you've taken from us and everyone else and it won't just be the 7 of us here. _

_-The Anti Monitor Cracked a grin sending confusion and chills to all present. What could be so funny about the situation? But then with a Snap of his finger Harbor stabbed John in his midsection, He whispered her name before falling down. Everyone turned around to see John's Blood, Barry and Sara eyes widened with horror and shock. _

_Barry and Sara: JOHN!_

_(They rushed to him forgetting about Anti Monitor Harbinger then walked towards her masters side completely under his control as if Liya was gone. KC Superman Looked at Johns lifeless body he was beyond angry his eyes lighting up red) _

_KC Superman: Murderer! _

_-he flew in for a punch so fast and with so much strength it could destroy the Waverider. But Anti Monitor just took it, only leaving a small drop of blood from his lips he then smacked Clark into the wall with sparks flying… _

_Kara: KAL!. Everyone take him down but don't hurt Liya too badly _

_(unfortunately due the condemning space they had to go in threes so the Waverider would keep together. Kara,Kate and Black lighting would charge into Anti Monitor Kara using her Heat Vision, Kate throwing explosive Batarangs, and Jefferson using his strongest Lighting Blast to take him down yelling "This is for my Girls!" But all 3 attacks didn't even make a scratch like Clark's Punch.) _

_Anti Monitor: _ _How disappointing 3 hero's who can't compete with me. I'm guessing Kal-El was your strongest considering he was the only one who could challenge me if I let him. _

_-he blasted all 3 back with almost no effort. Dick and Huntress took on Harbinger both figured that be the best choice considering Kate couldn't do anything against Monitor, so they played it smart overwhelming Liya forcing her to lose focus going one at a time or together to throw her off and it actually was working but she was able to grab both. _

_Harbinger: _ _impressive both of you were able to push me back and make me lose track on which one I should worry about. Clearly Bruce Wayne would be proud but it looks like you are going to be joining him… _

_Dick:_ _Liya if you are in there please fight this we need you! _

_Harbinger: _ _sorry she's gone but please tell John I said Hi. _

_Huntress: fine you had your chance. _

_(Both got free and Dick threw two little pellets on the floor they opened up to blow green smoke. It was knockout gas and not even Harbinger could resist its effects. Try as she may the gas was too strong. She fell down unconscious. Dick apologizing Anti Monitor Appeared behind him kicking away Helena and holding Batman by his throat). _

_Anti Monitor:_ _Impressive Mr Grayson your Knock out gas had an interesting effect on Harbinger tell me where did you find such a strong substance because my counterpart couldn't have supplied you with it in his condition. _

_Dick: (Chuckles) simple Bruce made it. And this _

_(Dick pulled out the middle belt compartment which was a 7 inch blue Blade and in quick session he slashed a larger cut on the face of Anti Monitor. ) _

_Ray, Cisco,Ralph,and Cliff: is that a Lightsaber!? _

_Dick: not quite but it's good enough _

_Frost: _ _Damn I like this Batman. Mick! Let's give This guy some Fire and Ice action… _

_Mick: _ _NOW YOUR TALKING HEY LEO ACTIVE SUB ZERO! _

_Leo Ai: _ _Finally, having been waiting months for you to test this. Sub Zero activated I suggest you all get behind these heat shields..._

_(Everyone hid under the cover while The rooms core temperature was dropping down fast eventually Anti Monitors body heat was no longer there now Frost and Mick added the cherry on top by freezing him into solid ice). _

_Frost: that wasn't so hard _

_-unfortunately the ice started shaking until it broke Anti Monitor again was still standing with a smile on his face. _

_Anti Monitor: What was that supposed to do? _

_Constantine: _ _that there you nasty prick was supposed to distract you for me and my friends here to do this. _

_Cliff: Hi there Assface meet my first _

_( Anti Monitor was sent flying back by Cliffs Super Strength nobody could believe it how this Robot Just knocked a god back when Superman could only make him Bleed. But then Jane using one of her powers from her personalities kicked the Negative Monitor further back into the wall. It was Katie one of the strongest personalities). _

_Constantine:_ _In Case you're wondering what's going on here while you were temporarily frozen I gave Cliff and Jane here a power boost to give ya a good ass kicking. Oh and him _

_\- Swamp Thing came in with planets and trees forming all around him he lifted Anti Monitor up in the air warping him in vines_

_Swamp Thing: _ _you have endangered the green, killed people, and now another innocent. Anti Monitor, The green wishes you goodbye… _

_(with all of the strength of the green Anti Monitor was ripped apart in 2 in front of everyone who was recovering or still standing they couldn't believe that worked. But in seconds the body reformed back as if nothing had happened at all the hero's jaws were dropped ). _

_Anti Monitor:_ _a brilliant plan very well done using Extreme Cold to weaken me for a few moments while enhancing your companions strength and powers with magic to catch me off guard only for The Beast to rip me apart in the confession. Shame how it almost worked But perhaps I should start taking this seriously. Goodbye Hero's _

_-he sent out a blast of energy towards them but it was blocked by Barry running in to shield them however the impact knocked out Flash he was out of the fight Sara tried to sneak a kill on Anti Monitor but he Sensed her coming and grabbed her hand knocking out her back with everyone else. _

_Anti Monitor: _ _you all will be remembered forever in my heart now DIE! _

_The Monitor: _ _NOOO you will not drain any more blood from the multiverse My negative counterpart. I caused all this pain so it will be me who finishes it _

_Anti Monitor: you wish to join them fine! _

_( an antimatter wave came out of nowhere erasing Earth-1 and coming for the Waverider Leo was warning everyone about the danger but it was no use). _

_Monitor: _ _Parah Get The 7 paragons out of here and send them to a place where no one can follow and get yourself out. _

_Parah: _ _consider it done but I'm staying here to redeem my mistakes. Paragons be safe and find a way to restore positively around the Multiverse you 7 are our last hope farewell. _

_-as the wave came inside the Waverider erasing it and everyone else on it the 7 paragons were transported away leaving their friends behind with no way to to save them. _

_Cliff: JANE JANE NO! _

_Jane: CLIFF SAVE ME (Screams in pain). _

_Barry: _ _Cisco, Ralph, Frost, IRIS!. _

_Kara: _ _Kate! No I won't leave you behind. _

_Kate:_ _KARA it's ok you can do this don't lose hope! _

_KC Superman: _ _We won't fail you all we promise we won't let you die in vain!. _

_Dick: _ _Helena we're Fix this do you hear me we're bring everyone back! _

_Ray: _ _bye Captain it's a pressure being your friend _

_Sara: _ _No Ray I can't lose you and mick too your all I have left please NOOOOOO!_

_Swamp Thing: John… _

_Constantine: It's ok Mate I know. _

_(They all teleported away as everything erased from existence they were transported to the vanishing point a place outside time and space Anti Monitor couldn't find them but also the hero's were stock there _ _with no way to get back after landing 6 of them started breaking down morning the loss of their friends and now being the last ones. As we come to the end ). _

_To be Concluded in part 4 coming in mid or late March…. _

_Thanks for reading and the support. _ _And while you wait my newest fanfic series is coming it's my first Romantic Cartoon one and it's a ship I've been into since last year..._


End file.
